El vuelo nocturno
by Roderick Seth
Summary: ¿Has visto tu reflejo? ¡No eres más que una niña! No puedes casarte...nunca. Y ahora que estás aquí, donde puedo cuidarte, no veo la necesidad... [Además de Gino/Kallen, hay Luciano/Kallen (non con), Lelouch/Kallen, Kallen/Suzaku, Ohgi/Naoto y Lelouch/Shirley.]


* * *

Ships:

-Luciano Bradley/Kallen Kouzuki-Stadtfeld

-Lelouch vi Britannia/Kallen Kouzuki-Stadtfeld

-Kallen Kouzuki-Stadtfeld/Kururugi Suzaku

-Kallen Kouzuki-Stadtfeld/Gino Weinberg

-Ohgi Kaname/Naoto Kouzuki-Stadtfeld

-Lelouch vi Britannia/Shirley Fenette

* * *

Personajes extras: Nunnally vi Britannia, Milly Ashford, Nina Einstein y Euphemia li Britannia

* * *

Advertencia: Violencia sexual y psicológica explícita.

* * *

\+ **El vampiro y la doncella** +

* * *

Oficiada la ceremonia fúnebre para la Suma Emperatriz Nunnally Vi Britania, muerta antes de cumplir siquiera la mayoría de edad, en un ataque terrorista al igual que su madre, llevándose a su lado a uno de los exs Caballeros de Asalto, Lord Kouzuki, su Guardia Personal. A la esposa de este último, Kaguya Sumeragi le ofreció un retiro espiritual en uno de los templos que pertenecían a la familia que apoyara la Rebelión Negra. La tormenta había llegado antes de que tuviera tiempo de desprenderse de la ropa del servicio.

Quemó el incienso en el altar con aire meditabundo y esperó a que los fantasmas que la atormentaban por las noches tomaran forma tangible. Para abofetearlos en reproche y abrazarlos finalmente. Las velas se apagaron por una brisa fría. El agua azotó los portales como golpes de un gigante. Kallen era atea, pero abierta a todo, especialmente entonces.

Esperó a su padre, que se suicidó al saber que le sería retirado el título nobiliario, debido a sospechas de encubrimiento por parte de dos terroristas en los tiempos puristas y de una adicta al Estribillo que no denunció.

Esperó a su madre, cuya mente nunca se recuperó del abuso de esa droga regresiva y que murió sin saber que Kallen ya no era una niña, que se había casado felizmente y mantenía un trabajo importante.

Esperó a Naoto, que le cubriera los ojos por detrás y le hiciera cosquillas en el vientre, aunque fuera solo para pegarle un codazo en las costillas por semejante atrevimiento con quien ahora era toda una dama.

Diablos, esperó a Lelouch, el ex emperador Demonio cuyo cadáver había sido quemado en la plaza mayor por una turba ansiosa y violenta, tras arrastrarlo por el pavimento y quebrarle cada hueso hasta que fue irreconocible.

A Gino, que ni supo qué le había golpeado (pegado ocho tiros desde el estómago al torso, más bien) cuando Kallen lo sostuvo con el Gawain, hablándole igual que en una pesadilla, solo para recibir un vago "No te oigo, ¿estás lastimada?", antes de que esos ojos llenos de ingenuidad se quedaran en blanco, un hilo de sangre bajándole por el mentón, todo un río cubriéndole el uniforme blanco reglamentario (el de ella era negro y sobre esa superficie no se notaron las lágrimas. No era una de esas viudas que mojan pañuelos en los funerales e incluso se odió por tamaña suavidad antes de liquidar a los fundamentalistas de su propio país).

A Nunnally vi Britania (La Reina Zero), con las grullas de papel en su regazo nuevamente rosadas, no liquidadas en rojo como después de los disparos que ni la agilidad de Gino pudieron esquivar ni su propio cuerpo cubrir.

Tohdoh, su maestro de kendo e inspiración para meditación antes de las batallas. Las heridas recibidas en la última pelea contra Lelouch nunca sanaron como era debido y murió tras prolongados tratamientos, en compañía de Chiba, su joven esposa. Kallen se enteró de su suicidio por Kaguya, en una fiesta de té a la que solo asistieron ella y Tianzi, en uno de los buenos días de Xingke.

Milliecent Ashford, la chica del clima, fusilada en Arabia Saudita al intentar cubrir una noticia sobre un ciclón, filmando el transporte de armas ilegales.

Nina Einstein, condenada a muerte en uno de los países bajos de la Unión Europea, tras aceptar auxilio como refugiada política y ser secuestrada sobre la marcha por agentes secretos en la frontera.

Tenía tantos viejos compañeros fenecidos entre los Caballeros Negros y el Instituto, por no contar a su familia, que una multitud de nombres y rostros le saltaron a la memoria cuando quiso invocar una sombra determinada, la que quisiera cruzar el umbral para hablarle...

Después de todo escuchaba sus voces, olía sus perfumes, sentía que se movían a su alrededor aunque no los viera, sobre todo por las noches interminables en compañía de los ansiolíticos.

Cuando el ambiente se enrareció de repente, como si una proyección gigantesca, más fuerte e intensa que las demás se hubiera impuesto en la realidad del linde entre vivos y muertos, Kallen se llevó una mano al pecho, palpando por su cuchillo, escondido entre uno de los pliegues del kimono. Los rasgones se formaron en la seda mientras que una risa fría y burlona llenaba las paredes de piedra, repentinamente húmedas en rojo. Kallen sintió que su agarre disminuía en un temblor que la recorría. Reconoció al dueño de la voz. Gino la salvó de él una vez y luego ella, orgullosa de sí misma, resentida por el daño que no llegaron a hacerle de pura casualidad, lo asesinó sin remordimientos.

Esta vez, evidentemente no tendría tanta suerte y en su fuero interno, no quería tenerla tampoco. Kallen Kouzuki había llegado a un punto en el que ese trato amenazante era preferible a la soledad que la calcinaba como el fuego de una hoguera funeraria, poco a poco, hasta que terminara por no quedar nada salvo ceniza de lo que solía ser. Ardió con chispas al principio y se resistió hasta que el final la coronó con llamas tranquilas, que no hablaban ya de dolor, sino de una despedida, de la búsqueda de un portal para cruzar, tragando con amargura su derrota, regresando a un país que protegió derramando la sangre que también corría en sus venas, pero que rechazaba en favor de la japonesa. El mismo que ahora la trataba de traidora y exigía su exilio en voz baja, mordiéndose la lengua en presencia de Kaguya Sumeragi, importante figura política hasta la actualidad, autonombrándose su protectora, odiándose Kallen tanto como cuando atendía de día a una escuela para niñatos pijos mientras que por las noches se subía a un Guerrero Pesadilla construido para la Rebelión clandestinamente, esperando reducir a polvo el logos que fingía venerar enfermizamente bajo el sol de un Imperio Cruel que apagó la gloria de Japón.

¿Aún así? En estupor cayó de espaldas, girando sobre sí misma con torpeza, arrastrada por una ráfaga de aire helado, arrojando al suelo los implementos sagrados del altar. Iba a esgrimir el cuchillo cuando la sombra ante ella tomó forma finalmente y los filos que volaban a su alrededor se hicieron nítidos: uno de ellos se clavó en la mano que llevaba el arma, dejándola estacada contra la piedra fría. Kallen ahogó un grito, todavía cuidando su última gota de dignidad, intentando sin éxito asir el mango y soltarse. Imposible. Parecía parte de un ornamento macabro. La mitad viva, la otra preparada, forjada para no ceder y entretener a degenerados.

—No será tan fácil conmigo, Kouzuki. Pensé que una chica tan inteligente como para engatusar a uno de los viejos Caballeros de Asalto, podría saberlo.

Kallen irguió la cabeza, helada en el horror, por un instante olvidando la punción en su mano. De todos los demás, ¿por qué…?

—Por otro lado, Weinberg nunca fue el más lúcido de nosotros, así que supongo que te di más puntaje del que merecías, sin duda alguna.

Sir. Luciano. Bradley. El nombre se formó con fuego en la mente de Kallen y el sudor frío la empapó. Intentó frenéticamente sacarse el puñal del dorso. Solo se encontró con que nuevas dagas la atacaban, volando y embistiendo desde el aire. Una de ellas empaló su otra mano. El resto redujeron los rasgones que aún cubrían en aros maltrechos su desnudez, a meros trozos minúsculos de lo que fuera seda con diseños minuciosos, en el suelo, junto a sus pies descalzos. Era mil veces peor que en la celda, años antes.

—¿Te sorprende tanto verme aquí que te has quedado sin habla? Recuerdo cuando eras una prisionera, amordazada y a mi merced. Vaya que sabías insultar con la boca tapada. ¿Y ahora nada?

Era un espectro, pero su voz seguía fuerte y clara, afilada e inhumana como sus cuchillos. Kallen se obligó a no gritar ni sollozar por el dolor. El regusto de su propia sangre al morderse la lengua la asaltó.

—En realidad nunca me he ido, ¿sabes? Al principio me fue duro aceptar que me hubieras dado fin. Pero el tiempo me enseñó que no está todo perdido.

Podía ver a través de él. Aún llevaba el uniforme blanco de los Caballeros de Asalto. Kallen pudo contemplar su propio aliento, blanquecino al jadear.

—Puedo asesinar todavía, después de todo. Es un poco más difícil, es cierto, pero también más íntimo. Me meto en la mente de los que saben escucharme. Les hablo en sueños hasta que cumplen mis designios. Así es como matan a cuchilladas a sus vecinos, violan a sus propias mujeres e hijos o si estoy de humor para oír gritos en primera fila, se automutilan a muerte.

Chasqueó los dedos, con una sonrisa taimada. Su cuerpo terminó de salir de la oscuridad. Parecía tan vivo como el de Kallen, tan tangible como el de Gino solo semanas antes. Y tan cerca, tan tremendamente cerca que lady Kouzuki casi rompe la promesa hecha a sí misma, para soltar un alarido.

—Con el tiempo…incluso he aprendido que si alguien me tiene suficiente miedo, puedo cobrar forma de nuevo. Y tocar.

Extendió la mano hacia el vientre de Kallen, que se arqueó desesperadamente hacia atrás. Inútil. Solo lo hizo carcajearse más. Delgados hilos de sangre le manaban de las pequeñas heridas hechas por los tajos al kimono. De las manos empaladas brotaba un río que teñía el altar.

Él estaba frío y no respiraba. Sus ojos aguijonearon a Kallen.

—Por supuesto que no siempre se me recompensa con una visita a un campo de batalla. Pese a que hay (nunca dejará de haber. Zero fracasó como un miserable y tú también, al seguirlo. Esto que pasará es mucho menos de lo que mereces por tomar un riesgo inútil. Y es a destiempo) guerras civiles en otros países, disputas territoriales y resistencias en colonias que no recibieron más que una libertad simbólica, confirmada por tu querida Emperatriz.

La mano helada subió hacia los senos de Kallen, sujetó uno de ellos: igual que una garra de metal, atenazándola. Ella jadeó. Le dolía la garganta. No podía gritar. Estaba aterrada por mucho que intentara controlarse. Sus ojos se mojaron: lágrimas. No las vio venir. No las autorizó a que bajaran.

Luciano Bradley sonrió más amplia y satisfactoriamente, interrumpiendo sus palabras para lamer el rastro del llanto que desembocó cerca de su yugular. Una lengua bífida y fría fue hasta su hombro, una y otra vez hasta saltar a su mejilla y finalmente, tras dejar salir Kallen un gemido estrangulado, le empujó el globo ocular sorpresivamente. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero Lord Bradley le estiró los párpados para forzar de nuevo la viscosidad. Giraba, apretaba. Kallen chilló y se alejaron, para que ella respirara, visiblemente perturbada.

—Sabes un poco a licor de cereza, Kouzuki. No mucho, desde luego. Pero un poco. Antes que nada, sabes a carne. Lo cual es bastante, si tenemos en cuenta de que me esperaba que supieras a mierda, como correspondería en una Enumerada. ¡Vamos! No puedes decirme que un par de palabras con los brazos extendidos de esa patética lisiada alcanzan para borrar tantos años en nuestro poder. Si eso fuera verdad, no habrías dejado que el inmenso imbécil de Weinberg te follara. Habrías buscado un macho de tu estirpe. Alguien como Kururugi, ahora conocido como "Lord Zero" o "Emperador" hasta nuevo aviso referente a la línea de sucesión.

La mano continuó retorciendo uno de los pechos de Kallen, que gimió ahogadamente, dirigiéndole a su interlocutor espectro una mirada repleta de desdén en su terror.

—¿Crees que no lo sé porque solo te he probado un instante y no en tus partes púdicas, que están perfectamente a mi disposición, por cierto? Piénsalo mejor, Kouzuki, te lo sugiero.

Hilvanar ideas para que las frases tuvieran sentido nuevamente era imposible para Kallen. No era necesario tener un gran sentido del espacio personal para que aquel trato resultara invasivo y humillante. Kallen siempre tuvo ciertas renuencias hacia el sexo. Su primer beso la reveló mujer –se había pensado un arma hasta entonces—, el toque inusitado de Suzaku en una isla desierta le recordó que la sexualidad incluía peligros y casi muere de un síncope cuando Lelouch le pidió su cuerpo como prueba de lealtad, pese a haber conocido de sobra los morreos propios de los hombres que se toman libertades excesivas con las muchachas de menor clase o estirpe, viviendo en la clandestinidad y aceptando trabajos de tercera categoría para acercarse a su objetivo.

—Te he saboreado antes, Kouzuki. Quizás no cuando tenía un médium terrenal. Pero he estado dentro de los hombres que te han tomado. Incluso dentro de ti, de más de una manera.

La otra mano de Bradley se situó entre las piernas temblorosas de Kallen, que lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esperaba ella resultar fuerte en su desgracia pero bien sabía que lucía patética: se vio reflejada con burla en la mirada negra de ese ser inhumano.

—Te degusté aquella vez en la que Weinberg trató de violarte, ¿lo recuerdas siquiera?

Fue antes del Damocles. En una de las viejas sedes operativas de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Él era fuerte pero como bromeaba casi siempre, Kallen no intentó defenderse de veras hasta que estuvo sobre ella, empujándose. Y él no se dio cuenta de que iba a en serio hasta que ella comenzó a llorar, golpeándolo sin fuerza. Ambos estaban ebrios. Gino se apartó como si no supiera qué sucedía. Ella recobró su ímpetu y lo castigó arrojándolo de la cama, sin recibir una disculpa ni un reproche. Solo un silencio que marcaba un dolor tan intenso como el propio. Perdieron la virginidad juntos en el Gawain al día siguiente, con mayores torpezas, rápido, casi implacenteramente, convencidos de que la ejecución serían inmediata, ni bien los enviados de Lelouch dieran con ellos. No hicieron tiempo a cometer suicidio, sin embargo. Aunque nunca volvieron a hablar de eso, Kallen tenía esa inseguridad sobre la piel. La certeza de que las líneas de confianza entre ellos no estaban fijas. De que eran maleables y solo necesitaban que uno de los dos flaqueara lo suficiente.

—También estuve allí, mordiéndote, cuando perdiste al bastardo de Kururugi.

Eso la golpeó como una maza, incluso antes de que los dedos de Luciano se metieran entre sus muslos, colocándose de a tres, rítmicamente, dolorosamente, antropófagamente. Procesando la información: el espectro de Luciano Bradley no era de ninguna manera confiable, pero tampoco tenía motivos para mentirle, fuera del de hacerle daño y cualquiera de las opciones que le venían a la mente cuando revivía lo sucedido, eran igualmente punzantes. Lelouch la había tomado durante el cautiverio. Se entregó a Suzaku después del Réquiem, tras golpearlo, exigiéndole explicaciones, sin poder dejar de llorar y tras arrancarle la máscara, tropezando con sus ojos enrojecidos. Y Gino era su prometido. Estaba pensando en qué decir o hacer cuando el motivo de sus desvelos se fue en sangre y lágrimas.

—Sabía a rosas y aceite de ballena. Venimos del mar y vamos a él, ¿no crees, Kouzuki?

Los ruidos de su carne húmeda eran obscenos. El dolor aguijoneaba las paredes de sus labios inferiores. Jadeó, ahogando maldiciones cuando los movimientos cobraron velocidad. Los dientes de Luciano se cerraron en torno a la aureola de uno de sus pezones, que no tardó en ereccionarse, aún más que al contacto con el aire frío de la gruta, enrarecido por la presencia del fantasma. Él se separó solo para observarla retorcerse, conteniendo mil gritos como agujas en su garganta.

—¿No crees que debió ser así para empezar? Sir Weinberg hizo un espectáculo que ni él mismo se creía.

Cuando retomó su tarea, se hundió con mayor profundidad usando el puño cerrado y Kallen perdió la noción de espacio y tiempo, como si su verdadero ser acabara de golpearse la cabeza contra el cielo raso, pese a tener la espalda tan arqueada contra el altar, que estaba segura de quebrarse pronto bajo el empuje violento de Luciano, cuyos dientes tiraron de su pezón hasta casi arrancárselo. La sangre rompió las líneas de su piel y él se separó de nuevo para lanzar una carcajada burlona que sonaba igual que las olas al romper en los farallones, que se sentían lejanos, pertenecientes a otro mundo donde la oscuridad tenía límites que los muertos –sobre todo los indeseables, porque los de la otra clase eran añorados como atesorados en la hambruna de sus ausencias— no traspasaban.

Las ropas que lo volvían más humano que animal, la última barrera que lo salvaba de ser un depredador hambriento a punto de satisfacerse, desaparecieron como el humo del incienso en el aire y Kallen chilló desesperada. Su mano derecha casi se desgarra, la sangre acarició sus muslos y Luciano los lamió satisfecho, subiéndole los tobillos, arañándole las pantorrillas, tarareando "Je t'aime", duplicando el horror por lo bizarro. Gino solía cantarla desafinadamente los fines de semana, tomando un cepillo de dientes como micrófono por la mañana, en una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Kallen le secundaba en un dueto, entre risas, antes de permitirle que le deslizara la mano entre las piernas y que se lo hiciera con la boca en la loza fría del baño, con lentitud y caricias, juramentos que no se cumplieron a fin de cuentas por terceros.

El miembro de Gino era largo y grueso, suave y salado. Se deslizaba con cuidado y lentitud, mientras que los labios de su dueño besaban el cuello de Kallen. El de Bradley se clavó igual que un cuchillo. Kallen hubiera gritado de no echarse a llorar.

—¡No...! ¡Argh...! N-no...

Luciano se echó a reír de nuevo, enterrado hasta el fondo, arañando el muslo de Kallen y sujetándole un pecho, tirando tanto de él que la carne se desgarró en un tajo. Aún así, siguió frotando la carne destrozada y erecta, que sangraba entre sus dedos, con los ojos brillantes de enardecidos.

Eso en sí mismo hubiera sido suficiente para que Kallen muriera. Pero la escena era sobrenatural. Las embestidas se precipitaron en una vorágine irreal de velocidad. La cantidad de sangre negra en el altar hubiera sido imposible de no ser porque...

—¡¿QUÉ ES...?!

Bradley encontró esa reacción aún más graciosa. Bajó de su alta nube de placer solo para contestar con enorme socarronería:

—Un verdadero hombre, Kouzuki. Por supuesto que debía venir yo a mostrártelo.

El miembro de Luciano estaba cortando las paredes vaginales de Kallen. Había crecido hasta convertirse en un puñal grandilocuente que sobresalía igual que un agijón del útero. Kallen observó todo esto nuevamente despierta. Horrorizada. Paralizada y sin poder gritar.

Ella no pudo aguantarlo más. Un dolor terrible canceló al otro. Una nueva ola enorme rompió sobre los farallones. La luz de luna abandonó el recinto inclusive. Kallen se desgarró las manos y con los huesos exhibidos, comenzó a golpear a Lord Bradley en el rostro, intentando empujarlo, retorciéndose sin éxito. Solo consiguió que él se hundiera aún más, apresando sus muñecas y lamiendo la sangre nueva.

Eso y la oscuridad.

* * *

\+ **El traidor** +

* * *

La luz es un borrón en la habitación. Kallen solo tiene un ojo emparchado y el otro se acomoda a la visión de un cuarto de hospital en el que no está sola. Suzaku -Zero- se sienta a su lado.

—Sufriste un shock durante el ataque terrorista. Estás ilesa pero...

Kallen se ríe, agarrándose el estómago, acariciándose la sien y alargando el brazo para alcanzarse agua, pero Suzaku se le adelanta (nunca pudo terminar de llamarle Zero. A Lelouch era más fácil creerle porque con la máscara era un líder, en los buenos tiempos, mientras que sin ella era...el tonto de su clase que la besó. Y luego, un tirano tierno al que no sabía si odiar o...) y lo que la deja aterrorizada es la daga que descansa en su mesa de luz.

* * *

\+ **El Caballero** +

* * *

—Esto no es real, ¿verdad?—Susurra, despertando de su último sueño, probando sus cadenas histéricamente una vez más, con la mirada perdida y aún sangrando entre sus piernas.

Lord Bradley se ríe. Kallen no sabe en dónde están. No es la gruta. Luciano se la ha llevado a alguna parte cuando perdió el sentido.

—Es mi propia alma aunque yo tome una apariencia para que puedas contemplarme como era. Podríamos decir que te he devorado.

Kallen se da cuenta de que llora porque sus lágrimas le caen sobre los muslos desnudos, en los que aún se ven los cortes de la víspera anterior, aunque la herida en el estómago esté sanando por arte de magia.

—Estoy muerta, es eso, ¿no es cierto? Me has matado.

—Te mataste a ti misma cuando pediste por alguien como yo.

Luciano se inclina sobre ella para besarla, agarrándole un pecho y metiéndole tres dedos en la vagina. El horror, el asco, el dolor, la cadena que le causa debilidad como un hechizo de magia negra, la herida abriéndose por el roce insistente y los movimientos bruscos de Kallen por soltarse, acaban por ceder. En su mayoría. Su cuerpo no le obedece. La traiciona con la excitación. Y sus músculos han perdido fiereza.

—Aquí en mis dominios, todo me pertenece. Incluso tú. Solo deja que te doblegue más.

Kallen cierra los ojos ardientes de lágrimas cuando Luciano comienza a penetrarla de nuevo, deshaciendo las cicatrices aún en carne viva de los recesos anteriores, revelando órganos latentes bajo la piel, para horror de Kallen, que tiembla sin saber qué hacer.

—Oh, quería encontrarte así.

Kallen piensa que ya ha vuelto a morir y que hay algo como un Cielo, incluso para ella, con tantos asesinatos por deber en su haber.

—Es decir...no así a ti, Kallen. Pero de una manera que me inspirara el darte una muerte horrible que mereces sin duda, Bradley. Creí que...éramos compañeros. El honor no significa nada para ti, ¿verdad? Ni ahora.

El hombre en el umbral lleva una armadura dorada pero se ha subido la visera con la punta de la hoja de su espada de mango enjoyado.

—Weinberg, comes más mierda de cuentos de hadas que una niña con tutú.—replicó Luciano con sorna, terminando dentro de Kallen y llenándola de semen caliente, que desbordó en tanto salió de ella. Las sombras cubrieron el cuerpo del Caballero Diez, convirtiéndose en un traje y en una capa. Pronto salieron dagas de debajo de sus dos mangas y volando se juntaron en su mano derecha, fundiéndose en una sola espada larga, reluciente y sangrienta su hoja.

—Si conoces esos cuentos, sabrás cómo terminan. El villano nunca gana—. Amenazó Gino, sus ojos fulgurantes desde las rendijas de la visera, embistiendo a Luciano con su espada, haciendo que ambas armas chispearan.

Algo que Kallen pensó destrozado en su interior se retorció con admiración. Pero sintió también terror, ya no por su piel ultrajada, sino por la de Gino, de repente a su vez tan frágil bajo el oro. Él tenía una peligrosa tendencia a exponerse. Por ella, en efecto. La que le costó su vida. Una parte suya quiso gritar: ¡No! ¡Vete! Pero el miedo la paralizó. El calor de Bradley aún bajaba con incomodidad por sus muslos. Y ellos dos se enfrentaron. Gino en nombre de ideales que a ella la traicionaron y por los que Lelouch murió tras fingir ser un tirano. Bradley...por el coño de Kallen. O solo para apreciar aún más destructividad. Vivió para eso, después de todo y la muerte en soledad debía resultarle aburrida sin víctimas a las cuales destruír el orgullo y luego, el amor propio con la humillación.

—Me temo que solo has mirado las versiones de Disney. No hay cazadores amables. El lobo se come a Caperucita, después de...

Gino lo interrumpió pateándolo, arrojando al Caballero Décimo al suelo, colocándole la punta de la espada en la yugular.

—Cuidarás tu vocabulario frente a mi dama. Y mantendrás las distancias—. Gino se quitó el yelmo. Por sus mejillas corrían gruesas las lágrimas. Su voz se entrecortó por la emoción—. Más ya es tarde para eso.

* * *

\+ **Tsukuyomi** +

* * *

Es probable que fuera ese instante de distracción la que le costó a Gino Weinberg todo lo ganado en combate. Lord Bradley, que en verdad desconocía el mero significado de la palabra "honor", lo pateó en una rodilla y aprovechando su breve contracción de dolor, lanzó una daga desde la manga de su traje. El filo atravesó el pecho de Gino.

—¡NO!—Aulló Kallen, haciendo el gesto de taparse la boca horrorizada, sin llegar a cubrírsela porque las cadenas le fueron justas, pelándole la carne de las muñecas, arrancando un derrame de sangre desde sus venas malheridas por la insistencia.

Luciano se echó a reír. Gino tenía los ojos abiertos como platos a punto de quebrarse. Su armadura dorada se partió al medio, cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo y desvaneciéndose, saltando en el suelo como arena tirada desde lo alto. El tiempo corrió en cámara lenta.

—Kallen...—susurró sorprendido y asustado el Caballero Dorado. Por su pecho corría un hilo de sangre pero estaba consciente. No obstante...

—Weinberg, por un momento me preocupaste, lo admito. Agradezcamos a tu estupidez y soberbia el que no durara. Por querer lucirte frente a tu coñito, perdiste una pelea que definía si me lo seguía tirando o no. Y aparentemente seguiré tanto como me plazca.

Luciano se inclinó junto a Gino al cantar todo esto, girando la palma de su mano sobre el mango rojo de su espada, sonriendo con burla y conteniendo aún más carcajadas que dejó salir ni bien terminó su pequeño discurso.

—En fin. Me quedaré con esto.

A Kallen se le secaron las lágrimas de repente. ¿Se le secaron? Más bien se congelaron y con ellas...

La espada de Luciano silbó en el aire.

Ella pensó, por solo un instante, que ejecutaría a Gino.

No recordó, entonces, con quién estaba.

Con alguien que sabía perfectamente que vivir era importante pero también doloroso en ciertas circunstancias.

El maestro de la tortura y la muerte.

El genio homicida de la Britania destruída.

La espada de Luciano Bradley cortó el miembro de Gino, que se retorció en el suelo cubierto de sangre en tanto su dueño gritaba y Kallen se hundía en su rincón horrorizada.

—No importa el tamaño, Weinberg. Solo lo insignificante que luce cuando ya no tiene ningún uso.

Gino sin la armadura estaba tan desnudo como Kallen. La sangre de su herida brotaba a borbotones. Él temblaba y se llevó el dorso de una mano a la boca, haciendo arcadas, mientras que con la restante se cubría los genitales mutilados. Bradley fue ágil en su crueldad. Le colocó las cadenas en las muñecas ni bien inclinarse por un instante, como prolongación de la risa que dobló sus rodillas.

Kallen lloraba silenciosamente con hipidos. Se clavó las uñas numerosas veces en los muslos y los brazos a fin de despertarse, ya que mucho de sueño (pesadilla) tenían en su realismo las escenas vividas para su gran desgracia.

—¿Era de veras esta la verga que te gustaba, Kouzuki? Lucía más grande de lejos.

Gino gimió con asco en su daño. Su palidez, las mejillas húmedas y la saliva en las comisuras de sus labios enrojecidos le dijeron a Kallen que se desmayaría pronto. También el hondo desconsuelo en el que se sumió, avergonzado, cuando intercambiaron miradas.

—Te haré un favor, Kouzuki. Es más se lo haré a ambos. Ya que extrañas tanto tenerlo dentro de ti...

Luciano se guardó los cuchillos y se agachó una vez más para levantar del suelo el trozo de carne que fue de Gino. Kallen no podía imaginar el objetivo retorcido que su actitud tenía. Si retrocedió con desespero hasta que se espalda tocó la piedra húmeda de la celda y las cadenas, fue por reflejo.

—¡Déjala en paz, Bradley!

—Shhhh.—advirtió con calma Luciano y nuevas ataduras de metal rodearon el cuello de Gino, asfixiándolo, sin que sus manos llegaran a hacer nada al respecto. Kallen lo miró con ojos desorbitados y se cubrió la cara, en tanto Bradley aferraba sus tobillos, tirando de ellos, esquivando sus patadas en protestas débiles.—Te juro, Weinberg, que cuando sienta que he terminado con ella, volveré por ti. Ahora que no tienes esto,—continuó, agitando el miembro amputado, que sangraba en su mano y del cual Gino tuvo que desviar la mirada.—podría pensarme si divertirme también contigo. Incluso abrirte una vagina y follármela también. Un trabajo casero. ¿Seguirías queriendo a tu novio aunque ya no tuviera esto para satisfacerte, Kouzuki?

Luciano sonrió con malicia, abriendo las piernas de Kallen y empujando dentro suyo...

—¡NO!—Aulló Kallen, retorciendo las manos, ya sin fuerzas para tirar de los cabellos de Lord Bradley, experimentando la horrorosa sensación que en otro momento y en otro lugar le significaba placer.

—Bas...tardo...—murmuró Gino, sin aire, sentado sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Luciano se rió a mandíbula abierta, pasando el miembro cortado y sangrante, color rosa brillante, por los labios purpúreos de Kallen, mojada y dilatada, muy a su pesar y experimentando la peor de las violaciones que también trastornaba sus recuerdos más amados. La verga de Gino aún estaba caliente y se retorcía dura dentro suyo, como durante la cópula.

—Verás,—explicó Bradley, tomando un tono de experto, como si señalara a la resolución de un sencillo cálculo matemático a su ver, acelerando el ritmo de la penetración, su profundidad y alargando la sonrisa macabra que le partía el rostro hacia la barbilla puntiaguda—. Kouzuki, este es un mundo después de la Muerte. Tu querido Weinberg ya no puede morir. No obstante, su sufrimiento puede prolongarse en mis terrenos mientras yo lo desee. Así como tu placer, te rehúses a él o no.

Luciano siseó la última frase, silabeando cada palabra, estirándolas hasta la deformidad fálica. El calor estalló desde dentro hacia afuera de Kallen para cuando alcanzó él el punto, enterrando hasta la base faltante del miembro, dejándolo dentro y aprovechando para jugar a pellizcar la zona resbaloza del clítoris alrededor. Continuó arañándola en tanto se liberaba la entrepierna para presionarla erecta entre las mejillas de Kallen, que sintió gotear su propia eyaculación ardiente por la fricción y el maltrato de su carne, aún perpretándose por las uñas de Bradley.

El gemido de Kallen se distinguió de sus gritos, si bien también se acompañó de un llanto que desbordaba. Era una reacción similar al sangrado. Era resignación y desespero. Gino se le unió desde su lugar, cerrando los ojos y lastimándose de nuevo al forcejear, antes de lanzar su propio alarido de guerrero cautivo y torturado.

Bradley la penetró a su vez, caliente y en seco, abriéndole nuevas heridas interiores, haciendo ruidos aún más obscenos sumados a los de salpicaduras que ella misma dejaba escapar sin poder controlarse, ocupada con su llanto y sin lograr abstraerse, tal y como había aprendido (de Naoto) a hacerlo durante torturas, antes de unirse a la Resistencia.

—Solía decir que un Número era mejor que sacrificar un cerdo para algo tan bajo. Los animales tienen la dignidad de alimentarnos, ¿no lo crees, Kouzuki?

Kallen, con el rostro rojo como su cabello, se lamió los labios y encontró un hilo de cordura suficiente como para hablar. Pronunciando cada palabra con enorme desdén, disminuído solo por el sollozo que ahogó sus notas:

—Jódete, hijo de la gran puta...

Bradley se rió otra vez, acelerando sus embestidas y alargando una de sus manos que se ajustaban a la cintura de Kallen, para volver a estacarla con el miembro cortado de Gino, hundiéndola de nuevo en apesumbrados quejidos.

Debe de haber durado unos minutos pero Kallen sintió que eran eternos cuando los caderazos de Luciano alcanzaron cierto ritmo de culminación, siendo cada vez más profundos. Gino sollozaba en su pared, lastimándose más y más al tironear de las cadenas, maldiciendo, ignorado por la pareja a la fuerza: Bradley porque ese era su momento de máxima intensidad y Kallen porque hubiera deseado cualquier cosa menos la mirada de su esposo durante aquel acto desde todo ángulo grotesco.

—¡Dispara y fuego!—Clamó Luciano, riéndose, alcanzando su clímax, colmando a Kallen con semen y empujándole el pedazo de carne todavía caliente hacia el interior sangrante, hasta que este perdió su punta, dejando a la chica con solo una última expresión a liberar en la garganta.

—¡Argh!—lloró Kallen, mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerse más daño, rogando desmayarse y deshidratada en lágrimas. Cuando vio que la pared negra de esa realidad se derrumbaba, en tanto Luciano tironeaba de sus pezones, lamiéndole el cuello, creyó que por fin pasaría a la inconsciencia, tan querida en esos instantes, ya que ignoraba si después de la muerte habría algo que pudiera llamarse "alivio" a semejantes tormentos y ya estaba convencida de que tanto sufrimiento en sentido cronológico no podía pertenecer al más espantoso sueño que hubiera tenido nunca.

Perdió la luz que entró con esa zajadura, desde luego.

—¿Qué demonios...?—Preguntó Bradley, más a sí mismo o a esa situación sobrenatural que se le antojaba ajena, evidentemente.

Kallen solo llegó a ver el kote y tekko de la yoroi, que no dejaba de ser la personalización de un demonio rojo, ocultando el rostro de su nuevo salvador.

No necesitaba saber más para darse cuenta de quién era. Se dejó ir a la negrura susurrando el nombre del guerrero samurai, convencida de que su presencia era la de una segunda defunción, misericordiosa para ella.

* * *

\+ **Amaterasu** +

* * *

Era un pequeño museo al que fueron durante el festival. Él y su madre habían confeccionado su kimono, que tenía pequeños conejitos. Y Kallen era pequeña también, ya que eso sucedió dos o tres años antes de la guerra ya anunciada por los adelantos tecnológicos que requerían el preciado sakuradite. El motivo de que hubieran tenido que regresar a Japón, en parte por capricho, también obligados cuando las persecusiones se hicieron insoportables en Britania. Primero Naoto se asentó de nuevo con su madre, después llamaron y exigieron por Kallen, que no podía desear otra cosa que seguirlos y desde entonces no tuvo otra patria, por muy cómoda que a veces se sintiera en Ashford.

—Olvida todo lo que haya dicho el viejo sobre Japón. Tenemos cultura y muy rica. Incluso es mejor que la británica. Mira a Amaterasu: fue la primera mujer en usar una armadura.

Naoto se emocionaba mucho al explicarle a Kallen, que bebía sus palabras como una enamorada.

—Ella tenía un hermano bastardo. La quería con tanta pasión que mató a una diosa solo por servirles una cena indigna. Y vaya que lo entiendo.

Nadie creería que se volvía torpe cuando estaba asustada y sorprendida, que el control del cuerpo que le pertenecía se disipaba, con el que luchaba como una fuerza sobrenatural en batalla. Se extravió en si misma durante todo del encuentro entre...

—Naoto, déjame hacerlo. Es repugnante.

Kallen se había escabullido en su futón durante la noche, cuando empezaron los disparos y destrozos por las máquinas de los británicos. La primera avanzada sobre su ciudad, detenida en seco por la rendición del Ministro.

Ella encontró a Ohgi y Naoto compartiendo el mismo lecho (entonces no supo o no quiso saber nada al respecto) y rogó que la dejaran dormir con ellos aunque lo último que hicieron fue eso. Naoto sacó rabioso sus certificados de nacimiento con las manos temblorosas y mirando a Ohgi sin color bajo la pálida luna. En susurros discutieron lo que harían.

—Hay lugares en los que la gente...

Pero la radio clandestina avisaba sobre la lluvia de balas que caía del cielo, matando decenas de civiles a la vez. Quedándose donde estaban tenían más chances que exponiéndose. Dependiendo del canal, el locutor —un ex militar fanático o algún estudiante pacifista— exigía que se dirigieran a determinadas ubicaciones para prestarse como soldados. Incluso los niños. O bien sugerían que esperaran por los británicos con las manos alzadas, dando cuenta de estar desarmados.

Naoto le cubrió los oídos a Kallen como si no pudiera escuchar a pesar de eso. Y ella lo permitió, aterrada como estaba por los ruidos que les llegaban.

—Mira, tú quédate aquí con Kallen y haz eso. No busques problemas.

—No irás con esos extremistas a arrojar bombas.

—Sabes que no. Pero no puedo quedarme...

—Esos hijos de puta te matarán sin preguntar nada.

—Quizás...

—Estudiamos juntos sus métodos de combate.

Naoto gruñía en voz baja. Kallen podía oír su corazón latir fuerte. Como el propio.

Se detuvo de repente. Los disparos, al menos. Los británicos llamaron por altavoces. Iban a dirigirse hacia la calle, donde los soldados solicitaban identificaciones para detener a los civiles. El Ministro se había rendido. Y Kallen descubrió que se había hecho encima. Lloró por muchas cosas. Su madre aún no respondía el teléfono, para ser verano hacía frío, la mitad de su país estaba destruído y la otra mitad, ella incluída, era inútil y cobarde. Después de renegar de su padre, tendrían que mencionar su nombre y título para evitar las penurias que de seguro esperaban a los vencidos. Y eso quizás ni incluiría a Ohgi, que para Kallen era como un hermano más. Agreguemos que nunca se ensució, desde que recordaba. Sus nervios se destrozaron y dejó salir las lágrimas que se guardó queriendo ser fuerte.

Naoto notó que estaba mojada y la llevó al baño para enjuagarla, por muchas quejas que ella profiriera.

—No sabemos cuánto estaremos afuera ahora, ni si podremos volver. Apúrate o vendrán a buscarnos y será peor. Los bastardos.

Naoto agregó lo último al probar el miedo en sus propias palabras. Era incluso más orgulloso que ella. Pero el amor que sentía por Kallen, palpable en sus sacrificios, le superaba cualquier opinión sobre sí mismo. O Japón.

—Es asqueroso. Esto nunca te pasó.

—Crecí en Britania, Kallen. Los pijos de la Academia intentaban darme palizas pero nunca explotaron ni sus testículos. Me hubiera meado igual o peor que tú en esta situación.

Eso no ayudó porque Kallen no lo creía. Pero cuando Naoto hablaba, ella se dejaba acunar por él y si sus manos la rodeaban, ella también se les encomendaba. Porque no solo tenía el carisma de un líder, sino el alma de un padre.

(Lord Stadtfeld nunca pudo ni llegarle a las rodillas a Naoto y si Kallen aceptó a Ohgi como segunda figura de esa clase, eso fue solo porque...)

Agua. Caliente. Sobre su cuerpo. Rodeándola. Ahogándola un instante.

Kallen sacó la cabeza, dando una bocanada desesperada, sentándose en el fondo del estanque.

Una luz blanca, hasta hiriente, había sustituído al negro aterciopelado que acompañaba la cámara de Luciano. No podía percibir mucho más, fuera de quién estaba con ella y dónde, precisamente, como si estuviera sumergido el resto del paisaje en una niebla de cualidad brillante.

El hombre la sostenía con firmeza. Su armadura se disolvió poco a poco en el aire, ante la mirada muda de Kallen, admirada y confundida, reconociendo los dolores de su cuerpo que comenzaba a sanar.

Permaneció el rojo del cabello que compartían, atenuado en...

—Naoto...—Suspiró Kallen, dejando escapar lágrimas incrédulas que pronto fueron de gratitud. Hubiera abrazado a su hermano, cuyo semblante distinguió como contenido en su sonrisa concentrada. Pero un rayo cruzó su mente y congeló sus músculos ni bien alargó las manos fuera del agua.

—Estoy tan sucia, Naoto, no me toques.

El llanto quebrantó de nuevo a Kallen, que examinando al encogerse su piel antes maltratada, descubrió que las heridas ya casi estaban cerradas, como si no hubieran sido más que rastros de tintura cediendo al agua caliente, similar a la de un ofuro.

—¿Tú? ¿De veras?

Kallen notó que se hacía más pequeña, como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, solo que aún desnuda. Como el fondo del estanque se volvió demasiado profundo para que hiciera pié y estaba todavía muy cansada para nadar, no le quedó otra opción que no fuera la de abrazar a Naoto. Su hermano le acarició la cabeza y ella se dejó sollozar contra su hombro.

—Ya, ya. No es algo que hayas hecho. Son ellos los que deberían avergonzarse.

Kallen examinó la escena, terriblemente familiar y enferma de añoranza, salpicada con el terror de que se desvaneciera, como la que vivió en el hospital junto a...

Zero.

—Pero...—Entonces entendió que su voz era la de una niña y que su apariencia coincidía con ella. Volvía a tener cinco años, aunque su mente fuese adulta y estuviera corrupta por las vivencias que la atravesaron como cuchillos, por muchas destrezas físicas e intelectuales que hubiera demostrado.

—Nada de contradecirme. Aún no tienes la edad. Y si de mí depende, no la tendrás nunca.

Naoto se puso de pie, cargándola y sentándola en la orilla.

(Él la había bañado antes. Alternaba sus cuidados, de los que ella renagaba, exigiendo ser adulta antes de saber pronunciar cada una de las letras que componían esa palabra)

Naoto llevaba una hachimaki en la cabeza y pantalones cortos, con camisa de lienzo, como si trabajara en el campo. Su ternura era palpable. Kallen no se sintió merecedora de ella pero estaba muy ocupada recuperando con los ojos aún incrédulos a su hermano, mejor alimentado y sin cicatrices, en una sola pieza. Todo lo contrario de las últimas veces en las que lo vio. Con vida primero, muerto después.

El agua se evaporó del cuerpo de Kallen. Naoto también se secó al salir del estanque. Una brisa cálida, soplando de un punto cardinal a un momento y luego al otro del contrario, se encargó de ello. Entonces Naoto se sacó del cinto el tanto, que Kallen no había visto, y con él se hizo un tajo en la palma de la mano izquierda.

—¡Naoto!

Pero Naoto guardó en un ademán el cuchillo, levantando su otra mano dibujando una línea roja sobre el aire, en tanto se colocaba la dueña de la destreza del arma con los dedos en los labios, pidiendo silencio y quietud. Kallen observó conteniendo la respiración la sangre, que se alargó formando una seda que Naoto maniobró con inigualable rapidez sobre su piel.

Cualquier vergüenza que pudiera sentir antes se vio opacada por la perplejidad: la tela cálida se convirtió en un kimono pequeño, con mangas largas y dibujos de vivos conejitos amarfilados saltando en los bordes.

—Esto...

—Necesito que estés presentable. El Emperador desea verte y es gracias a su poder que me fue posible venir a rescatarte. No puedo menos que...

—¡¿El emperador, dices?! ¿Acaso es...?

(Kallen podía escuchar su corazón a punto de explotar por sentimientos encontrados que hicieron sus rodillas débiles. Lo vivido horas antes pareció lejano, como una imposible pesadilla)

Naoto puso los ojos en blanco y asintió, alzando las cejas.

—Bueno, no se supone que arruine sorpresas. Pero ya sabes que me lleva. Prefiero ser el plato fuerte, le pese a quien le pese. Apuesto a que ya nadie puede superar mi entrada.

Kallen se rió de la mala broma orgullosa de su hermano, corriendo a abrazar sus rodillas, consiguiendo que él la alzara en brazos para comenzar a caminar a través del bosque de juncos que rodeaban el estanque. Fue cuando recordó algo, aguijoneada por la culpa por no pensar en ello antes:

—¿Dónde está Gino?

Naoto suspiró.

—¿Te refieres al otro violador? Me los tragué a ambos.

Kallen abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror.

—¡¿Qué?!

Naoto se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese una obviedad extra a soportar de una niñita a la que encontraba adorable. Kallen comenzó a temblar de ira e indignación, cerrando sus dos puños y estrellándolos contra el pecho de Naoto, que hizo una mueca adolorida.

—¡Cómo has podido! Gino era mi esposo.

—¿Has visto tu reflejo? ¡No eres más que una niña! No puedes casarte...nunca. Y ahora que estás aquí, donde puedo cuidarte, no veo la necesidad...

Kallen hizo un gesto de fiera y le clavó los dientes a su hermano en la muñeca, provocando que este la dejara caer. El gusto de la sangre de Naoto tocó la lengua de Kallen y subió por su garganta, bajando hasta su pecho, llegando hasta la punta de sus dedos, alargando sus piernas y brazos, generando calor y escozor a medida que ella crecía hasta alcanzar la apariencia que tenía en la pubertad. Eso fue más que suficiente para que se enfrentara a su hermano, que esquivó sus primeros golpes pero luego recibió uno en el estómago.

(A esa edad fue que empezaron a rivalizar en combate, después de todo)

—Kallen...—Musitó Naoto, con ella subida a horcajadas sobre su pecho, manteniéndolo contra el suelo.

—¡Devuélvemelo! Puedes quedarte con Bradley, ya que solo recordarlo hace que quiera vomitar. Pero Gino...él no tiene la culpa. Intentó ayudarme y sufrió tanto como...

—¿Kallen?

Una nueva voz se dejó escuchar guturalmente desde...¿el interior de Naoto?

—¡Kallen!

Ella no pudo creerlo. Solo el reconocerla le llenó los ojos de nuevas lágrimas.

—¿Gino? ¿Qué...?

Kallen pegó el oído al pecho de Naoto. Algo arañó la piel desde dentro del cuerpo cálido de su hermano, que no lucía sorprendido pero sí fastidiado en su resignación.

—Adelante, rómpeme el corazón—. Aceptó, ofreciéndole el tanto que había utilizado antes para devolverle la dignidad del vestido a su hermana menor.

—No se trata de eso. Te...lo agradezco mucho, Naoto, pero no puedes pretender que sea una niña siempre. En especial después de tu ausencia.

—¡He estado siempre contigo! ¿Por qué crees que has sobrevivido tanto?—Se defendió él, con el labio tembloroso y Kallen se enterneció, porque sabía que ambos hacían el mismo gesto colérico al borde de las lágrimas iracundas. Lo besó en la mejilla y le acarició los cabellos, colocando el cuchillo a un lado solo un instante breve, sin olvidar jamás cuál era su siguiente labor. Como esposa.

No hundió el cuchillo pero sí rasgó con su hoja, como si la piel tibia fuera papel. Naoto aguantó su dolor con una mueca que le recordó a Kallen la primera vez en la que fueron a que le sacaran una bala con un médico clandestino, poco después del nacimiento de su Resistencia, la misma que lo llevaría a una muerte temprana, abandonando a Kallen a un destino parecido. De no ser por...

Del interior de la zajadura salió un largo brazo pálido, de venas azuladas marcadas y músculos pronunciados. Kallen no necesitó observarla dos veces antes de aferrar su mano y tirar de ella hacia afuera, procurando no herir a Naoto, que se mordía el labio sosteniendo los bordes de su piel abierta, dejando salir a...

* * *

+ **Las alas negras** +

* * *

El contraste entre ese extraño sueño y la anterior pesadilla. Gino Weinberg ya no estaba desnudo ni herido, por lo que pudo apreciar Kallen por la gratitud y salud con la cual la abrazó. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Gino abrazándola entre lágrimas y Naoto gruñiendo, sacando hilo y aguja de sus bolsillos para coserse el corte hueco. Kallen distinguió algo que dijo: "dándole tiempo a los tórtolos", antes de tornar su atención por completo a las emociones que la arrasaban, distinguiendo la felicidad y el alivio.

—¡Kallen, Kallen! Sabía que te encontraría. Lo sabía.

Y Gino le acarició los cabellos, le besó las mejillas, los ojos y la boca, antes de que le recordara Kallen en dónde estaban y con quién, obligándolo a echarse atrás como un perro cariñoso y regañado o un niño extremadamente mimado que acabara de ser ajusticiado con calidez. Se rió con alivio y Kallen se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sus palabras, en las que aseguraba estar convencido de que la última vez que se habían visto con su tragedia no sería la definitiva, debió dudarlo hasta un instante atrás.

—Bien, supongo que ahora podemos ir donde el Emperador. Estamos retrasados para su banquete.

—Oye, Naoto, aún no me dices quién demonios...

—Deberías saberlo. Eres mi hermana. Antes de conseguirte un novio rubio bobalicón eras brillante.

—Un placer, cuñado.

—No te hablaba a ti. Para mí sigues siendo un pedófilo.

—...soy un año menor que ella.

—Kallen, ¿te cabreas si me como su lengua?

—Ambos, basta ya—. Replicó Kallen, rechazando el ofrecimiento de Gino para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y haciéndolo por su cuenta, acortando a voluntad las mangas largas de su kimono para que lucieran como las de una mujer casada, para mayor irritación de Naoto y ternura de Gino.

(Sin olvidar cerrarlo de derecha a izquierda, como supuso que correspondía, debido a su defunción)

La figura del castillo se recortaba sobre la oscuridad, alzándose en el borde de un precipicio. Kallen no pudo evitar comentar a su hermano, bajando de los caballos que él llamara en aquel extraño bosque y que a pesar de lucir salvajes se portaran increíblemente mansos:

—Supongo que no será el Emperador Vlad Teppes.

—A veces hasta yo mismo tengo mis dudas.

Gino le tomó la mano a Kallen, entrelazándola con la propia.

—Sea quien sea, nunca dejaré que te lastime.

—Si, esa fórmula ha funcionado antes, ¿no?

—Naoto.

—Estoy callado. _¡Iustitia!_

Ante aquella palabra, el puente bajó y ya cerca de la entrada del castillo, Kallen pudo oír el murmullo del festejo viniendo de su interior. Su recepción consistió en guirnaldas cayendo del cielo y docenas de bailarinas danzando a su alrededor, repitiendo su nombre entre reverencias. Azorada, Kallen pudo distinguir a estudiantes de Ashford entre ellas pero antes de que pensara siquiera en buscar a Milly...

—¡Fiesta, Kallen! Como en los viejos tiempos. Tengo tu disfraz de gatita.

—A ti te hacía mejor justicia que a mí.

—Déjenla. Lu...el Emperador querrá que elija sus propias ropas, como nosotras. Kallen.

A las tres muchachas que la rodearon, Kallen no supo qué decirles, enmudecida entre los bailarines y la música de orquesta, los otros invitados que aplaudían, las flores y el papel de colores que caían del cielo razo, diferenciando notoriamente el interior del castillo de su exterior.

(Aquel Imperio privado solo podía pertenecer a alguien)

Tohdoh levantó una copa de sake. Chiba se inclinó en un cabeceo sin dejar su lugar. Rostros que Kallen había despedido en el campo de batalla o bien que supo pertenecían a la Muerte, por noticias o rumores desgraciadamente confirmados por Inteligencia, le sonrieron con alivio y tranquilidad en bienvenida. Como si ella no pudiera por lógica, hacer otra cosa que buscarlos. Y encontrarlos, desde luego.

Nina le ofreció lirios rojos en un ramo que olía a rosas. Injertos especiales, incluso ahora, le dijo. Milly la abrazó tan fuerte que Kallen recordó el contacto que tenían en el Centro de Estudiantes y lo raro que le parecía que fuera tan espontánea con ella, que fingiendo estar enferma, de sufrir verdaderamente la más mínima debilidad en los huesos, habría terminado con todos estos rotos.

Shirley se diferenciaba de ellas por el aura, cálida y fragante como una vela aromática de las que flotaban alrededor de todos, iluminando el ambiente ya mágico. A Kallen le emocionó verla, es cierto. Pero algo en su andar —de reina humilde— le dio envidia y Kallen agradeció que solo le hiciera una inclinación antes de sujetarle las manos solo un instante.

—Es bueno verlos a todos.

Gino hizo una reverencia a su Emperatriz Infantil. Kallen solo la observó con ojos enceguecidos de contento, antes de caer de rodillas. Nunnally estaba de pie frente a ellos. Naoto se adelantó a ambos para inclinarse ante la jovencita, besándole la mano galantemente.

Faltaba una persona. Cuando hizo imponente presencia, pese a la languidez de su apariencia física, la música cesó y todos los invitados se reverenciaron, con una mano en el pecho, guardándole los honores que Kallen pensó, solo ella le reconocía. Solo ella, que rompió a llorar, poniéndose de pie y temblando.

Es la torre más alta del castillo. Lelouch la llevó allí del brazo, muy a pesar de las miradas recelosas y resignadas de Shirley, animada por las copas servidas por Milly y consolada por las dulces palabras de Euphemia Li Britania, cuya verdadera historia Kallen aprendió tarde y a quien supo devolver el saludo sin resentimiento, incluso apenada.

El vino aún cosquilleaba dentro de ella cuando él le abrió el kimono, una escena repetida al hartazgo en sueños húmedos de Kallen, cuyo padre la hubiera engendrado tanto tiempo atrás, ahogada en sake y con rapidez torpe, cuando aún eran sinceros entre sí, después de los desengaños y la memoria recuperada. Pero no llegaron las caricias esperadas con ansiedad. O quizás solo una. Tan profunda, a pesar de limitarse al aire caliente que emanaba del sudor de Kallen, que Gino pudo haber pedido una satisfacción al mismísimo Emperador por semejante atrevimiento. De no haber comprendido que su lugar estaba en la recepción cortesana y no con su esposa, de momento al menos.

—Traélo con nosotros. Es hora de que festeje también.

Y de la caricia sobre los hombros de Kallen, brotó el dolor: lava primero, cera después y por último, plumas rojas extendidas en alas enormes, suyas de repente, tanto como sus piernas.

En la recobrada desnudez hubo tanta dignidad que las memorias de la violación quedaron enterradas para siempre. Desde una cámara más oscura que la pesadillezca donde se dieran los terribles hechos narrados con anterioridad, el alma del perpretador se retorcía y sus gritos alcanzaron en un susurro a lady Kouzuki, que eligió ignorarlos al remontar vuelo hacia la luna.

Por orden de su rey, tenía deberes en el mundo de los mortales.

Kallen rompe las ventanas del palacio de Zero, de luto por tantas pérdidas en tan corta zanja cronológica. Suzaku dice su nombre, con la máscara cayendo y pronto ella lo besa, robándole la vida que se ha vuelto extremadamente penosa.

(La vida de Suzaku es fría y amarga como un brebaje envenenado pero Kallen es fuerte: arde quemando la inmundicia en la que la sangre y el deshonor le dan arcadas)

En el abrazo mortal el cuerpo de Suzaku cae al suelo pero su verdadero yo se queda de pie ante Kallen, sosteniéndole las manos, admirando sus alas, evitando mirar su cuerpo, del que ella se avergonzaría en otras circunstancias.

(El Geass, de origen antinatural, habrá sido cancelado por irrealidad de aquel poder que llevó a Kallen hasta las sombras y que la hizo resurgir cubierta en gloria)

—Kallen...¿qué?

—Tonto, estoy muerta. Y tú también. Vámonos.

Hizo una pausa y agregó, al verlo dubitativo.

—Lelouch.

No necesitó mucho más.

* * *

\+ **Samhain** +

* * *

Kallen despertó horas más tarde con la boca seca y el sabor del anestésico en su lengua. Zero estaba con ella, que se echó a llorar al comprender. Suzaku se descubrió el rostro, su mentón cubierto por una barba del color de su cabello encanecido por la pena y sus ojos igualmente vacíos, en los que vagamente crepitaba una chispa de empatía.

—Gino está consciente, Kallen.

La sangre de Kallen, que la quemaba en sus venas pidiendo un pronto derrame, se heló y secretamente, ella esperó otro despertar aún más desalentador.

Un coma. Las balas...es un milagro médico.

O es solo que los Weinberg son afortunados.

Gino se queja de que ella no estaba allí cuando abrió los ojos y de que aún no puede comer nada que no entre por su brazo en el suero.

—Volví para cuidarte. Un caballero no abandona a su dama sin importar las circunstancias.

Dice esto levantando el dedo índice galantemente pero se queda sin aire y en seguida vuelve a ponerse la máscara de oxígeno, tosiendo. Kallen se inclina a su lado, llorando.

(Sabiéndose viva, aún confundida y sin arrepentirse)

—Estas fechas son extrañas, Lelouch—. Comentó la bruja, sin que el invierno eterno de ese país lejano a Kallen y Gino la estremeciera, hablándole antes que nada a la aurora boreal—. Los mundos chocan y se mezclan para satisfacer deseos que gritan en silencio.

Sonrió tristemente.

—Pero no los míos.

(Ella no tenía alas para volar hacia él, que ahora poseía el fantasma de un vivo)

* * *

 _[Octubre, 2012]_

* * *

N/A: Reposteo pagano en honor al solsticio de otoño, Mabon.


End file.
